A voice in Her Room
by babymittn
Summary: Mary Wattkins' daughter had never been the same after the shooting. She was withdrawn, and plagued with night terrors. But one day, Maebe started talking, and smiling again, seemingly getting better. However, now she spent most of her time shut away in her room, talking to an imaginary friend she's come to call Mr. Spider...
1. Chapter 1

_A Voice in Her Room_

_Chapter: One_

* * *

Mary Wattkins stood, wringing her hands, drawing blood as she bit her lip. She hardly noticed. Streaks of tears flowed from her bloodshot eyes as she whimpered, tensing her body in quick bursts. Don Wattkins, her husband, was to the left, screaming at a police officer. She hardly noticed. It had been five hours. Five hours, since she heard. Five long, painful hours. She hardly noticed.

She hardly noticed anything happening around her. The wailing of police sirens, and other distressed mothers. The constant scrambling of paramedics, officers, firefighters, FBI, it's as if they called everyone. It was dark, and all the flashing lights seemed all the more blinding. There were crowds of people behind her, all curious onlookers, pretending to share the grief. But they didn't understand. They didn't know what it was like. But it didn't matter. Because she hardly noticed.

The only thing she did notice, the only thing that didn't blur from her mind, was the large yellow-bricked building with the sign that read _'Baker Elementary School'_.

Her daughter was in that building. _Trapped_ in that building. For more than five hours. Five long, painful hours. Mary Wattkins would not relax, her mind would not be at peace until her only daughter emerged, safe, from the yellow bricked walls.

A madman, they said, broke into the school earlier that day. He had a gun. Not just a simple little gun that normal people carried around for protection, but one of those machine guns, or rifles that could mow down a crowd. Or so she heard. But it didn't matter the gun. Her daughter was still _trapped_ in there.

"We're doing everything we can" they said. "We have the situation under control." Under control. Her daughter was still trapped in there. Trapped with a madman carrying a gun. Under control. Mary wanted to scream at them, scream at them to save her daughter, that they were doing nothing but runniing around like confused monkeys. But that wouldn't change anything. There was nothing she could do.

So, Mary Wattkins stood, wringing her hands, drawing blood as she bit her lip, and tensing her body in quick bursts. That's all she could do.

She heard something, and jumped at the sound. It came from inside the yellow-bricked building. It was muffled, but still as loud as a jet engine. It was a sound Mary only hoped to hear in action movies. Gunfire. Rapid gunfire.

Everything slowed down ten times more than it already was for her. She didn't remember a rescue team entering a building. She didn't remember being shaken by her husband. She didn't remember more gunfire. All she could do was stare at the yellow-bricked building, not comprehending the horrible reality around her.

When the clouds started to clear, and time came back into meaning, Mary was still staring at the yellow-bricked building. But something was different. People were coming out of the building. Children were coming out from the building.

Mary blinked a few times, and allowed reality to snap back into her clouded mind. Children were coming out of the building. Her daughter could be one of them.

She gasped, and pushed her way through a crowd of officers, getting as close as she could to the building before they stopped her. She scanned the faces of the children, much like she had before when the majority of students emerged at the start of this whole mess. Only, these children looked much more horrified. Each face she looked at she became more disappointed, and more worried. She didn't see her daughter.

"Don." Mary said, reaching for her husband without taking her eyes off the children. "Don, I don't see her. I don't see Maebe."

"She'll come." He said, gripping her hand in response. "She has to."

"I don't see her."

"She'll come."

"I don't see her-" The air caught in her throat, and she practically choked on it. But she hardly noticed. The only thing she did notice was the face of her daughter emerging, safe, from the yellow-bricked building.

Mary immediately broke through the officers holding her back, running toward the child.

"Maebe!"

"Mom!"

She ran, and crashed to her knees, scooping the child into her arms in a tight embrace.

"Oh-h my baby!" She breathed, clutching her daughter in a constricting, but loving hold. She loosened her grip on the girl, and cupped her small face in her shaking hands. And that's when she noticed the blood.

"Oh, sweetheart! Are you hurt?"

"It isn't mine."

The girl's eyes were wide, and hollow. Her face was pale, and streaked with tears. Blood splatters covered her freckles, and soiled her dress while her pigtails hung loose in a tangle of brown.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" Mary kept asking, running her hands over every inch of her daughter's face and body, making sure there were no injuries, and that she was really there. Don did the same, asking her if she was okay, and hugging her closely.

The girl didn't get a chance to answer as a pair of paramedics came, and swept her away to an ambulance, her mom never letting go of her blood soaked arm, and her dad close behind.

In all the confusion the girl couldn't fully register what has happening. First, they examined her, and asked her a lot of questions. Then she had to sit with her mom holding her in her lap. Then a lady in a long coat talked to her, and asked her a lot of different questions. Then they went to the hospital. She was examined again, and they asked all the same questions. And then they went home.

Every time someone asked her a question she really didn't know how she answered them, and when her parents talked to her she either wouldn't answer, or really didn't know what she said. She just felt tired. All she wanted to do was sleep, but they wouldn't let her. Not even when they got home. She had to take a bath, and eat, although she really wasn't hungry, and change her clothes. Her parents kept showering her with hugs, and tears, and "I love you"s. She let her mom do everything for her, she was too tired to do any of this herself. She was just too tired. All she wanted to do was sleep. Eventually her parents let her, and she slept between them in their bed. It was warm, and cozy, and she felt safe. And tired.

But she hadn't noticed, from the moment she first ran to her mom to when she drifted to sleep, that she was crying the whole time.


	2. Chapter 2

_A Voice in Her Room_

_Chapter: Two_

* * *

Fourteen hours earlier...

"Maebe!" Mary Wattkins called up the stairs. "Come down, the bus is coming soon!"

"Okay, just a minute!"

With a smile on her face, she returned to the kitchen to continue doing the dishes. The worn wooden floorboards creaked slightly under her feet, an almost comforting sound she had become accustomed to. The kitchen, like most of the house, was built with a rich dark wood, giving the room a warm presence. Mary loved the house. It was old, almost Victorian, and it wasn't especially big. The halls were quite narrow, everything seemed to be made of wood, the floor creaked, there was a slight draft during the winter, and multiple fixes had to be made to it, but she loved the house.

She chanced a glance out the window above the sink, and observed the yard out back. It was a fairly large yard, a majority of it shadowed by an ash wood tree with an old swing hanging from one if it's branches. The lush green grass was neatly trimmed, and enclosed inside a tall wooden fence. Purple Asters lined the fence, and side of the house, creating a sweet aroma once one stepped outside. Mary smiled at the yard. It was one of the main reasons why she wanted to move into this house with her husband.

She brushed a strand of auburn hair behind her ear, and smiled at the thought that it matched most of the house. Brown hair was a very popular trait in her family; almost all of the girls on her side of the family had brown hair. Maebe had also inherited the trait. In many ways she looked much like Mary; fair skin, auburn hair, rosy cheeks, full lips, but her eyes were of her father's. Beautiful, piercing green eyes.

Maebe was already breathtaking at only seven years old. She would be beautiful when she grew up.

The rushed pattering of feet turned Mary's attention to the kitchen entrance. Her daughter jumped through the doorway, her stockings allowing her to slide along the wood floor.

"Mom, can you put my hair up in pigtails?"

Mary smiled once more at the question asked everyday. Maebe loved pigtails. She left the sink to kneel behind the young girl, and put the soft brown locks into the desired style. When she was finished she turned the girl around, and fixed the slightly messy bangs over her forehead. She then fussed with the short-sleeved denim dress, making sure it fell evenly past her knees.

"Mom, It's fine!" Maebe said, swatting her mother's hands away.

"Where are your glasses?"

Maebe shuffled her feet for a moment, hesitant to answer. "...In my room."

"Well, then, go get them."

"But I don't like my glasses!" She complained.

"Why not? You picked them out."

"They make me look ugly!"

"They do not make you look ugly." Mary argued, trying to calm the girl down.

"Yes they do!"

"Look, sweetheart..." She sighed, taking a seat at the kitchen table, and scooping her daughter into her lap. This must just be an insecurity thing, she thought. All little girls had to go through it sometime. "I know you're just getting used to your new glasses, and it's going to take some adjustment, but you just have to bare with them for a while-"

"But they make me look ugly!"

"Now, why would you think that?"

"Because they do! And Freddy Jacobs said so."

"Is that a boy from your class?"

Maebe nodded.

"Oh, honey." Mary snuggled the girl close, and cooed softly into her ear. "You do not look ugly in your glasses. You are a beautiful little girl with or without them, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"But Freddy said-"

"I don't care what Freddy, or anyone else says, and neither should you. You are beautiful. And it doesn't matter what other people think, it only matters what you think of yourself. And just because Freddy says it, doesn't make it true."

"How do you know?"

"I'll tell you a secret." Mary whispered, casting a mischievous glance behind herself, and causing her daughter to lean closer to hear. "Sometimes, when boys make fun of you, it really means that they like you."

"Really? Ew!" Maebe made a face as if the secret had disgusted her.

Mary smiled, and tapped a finger on the child's nose. "Do you feel better?"

The girl nodded, a bright smile on her face. That's one of the other stunning things about Maebe, she didn't stay behind the clouds for too long.

"Good, now go get your glasses, it's almost time for school."

"Okay!"

Maebe hopped off her mother's lap with a new smile, and ran upstairs to grab her glasses. She quickly placed the dark purple, square-rimmed glasses over her emerald green eyes, and bravely turned to look at herself in the mirror. She scrutinized herself, still hating how they looked on her. She felt hidden behind then, and a little awkward. She didn't like they way they rested on her nose, and they made her eyes look weird. The doctor said they would help her to see the board in class better, but she really didn't like wearing them.

Maebe still thought she looked ugly. But, she still had to wear them.

Slipping on her shoes, she carefully secured the black strap with a satisfying snap. She liked the way it sounded when it snapped. Then she rushed down the stairs, careful on the fifth step, since she almost always tripped on that one, and grabbed her purple backpack next to the front door.

"All set?" Mary asked, entering the front hall.

"Yup." Maebe said with a cheerful dip of her heels, slinging the pack over her back. "Bye mom!" She said, running up to hug, and kiss her mother.

"Have a great day at school!" Mary called, opening the door, and watching as her daughter hurried outside, down the front step towards the sidewalk.

Maebe waved back at her as she caught up with one of the other neighborhood girls, Victoria, and joined her to walk to the bus stop.

Mary stood at the front step of their modest, comfortable home, watching them walk a ways down the sidewalk, admiring the beautiful day. It was perfect; not a cloud in the sky, the slight breeze perfectly balanced the heat of the sun, and the purple Lobularias decorating the walk were in full bloom. It was a beautiful day. A perfect day. An innocent day.

One would never expect it to end in fourteen dead children, and two dead teachers.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you for all the views, follows, and favorites. Here's two chapters today, as a treat.

* * *

_A Voice in Her Room_

_Chapter: Three_

* * *

It had been two months since the shooting of Baker Elementary School. The suspect, a former boyfriend of one of the dead teachers, had been shot, and killed by police at the scene. Fourteen children, and two adults were killed. Ten more children, and one other adult had been injured. This tragic event had been all over the news, and was the main topic of conversation among most individuals. The surviving children, at least those uninjured during the shooting of the classrooms, were all under counseling.

Jacqueline McCullen was one of the counselors. She'd been seeing Maebe Wattkins since a week after the shooting. Jacqueline held no small amount of pity for the young girl. Maebe was one of the very few who escaped uninjured from shootings of the two classrooms. She was one of the children to watch her teacher, friends, classmates, and then the killer get shot down. To be covered in their blood. Jacqueline held no small amount of pity for the young girl.

"How are the nightmares, Maebe?"

The girl was silent for a moment, bent over her drawing on the coffee table. "I still have them."

"How often?"

"Every night."

Jacqueline noted this on her clipboard.

"I wish they'd go away. The nightmares, and the bad thoughts." Maebe ran her hand down her arm as if she were trying to wipe something off of it, a habit she recently developed.

"What are the bad thoughts of?"

The girl shrugged, the red crayon between her fingers slowly gliding over the white paper.

"Can you tell me about one of your bad thoughts?"

Maebe shook her head. "I don't like to think about them."

"What do you do when you _do_ think about them?"

She shrugged again. "Think of other things, I guess."

"Like what?"

"My dolls, and my swing." She paused for a moment, the crayon stopping on the paper. "I wish they'd go away. I wish every night, on the stars. My daddy told me that if you wish on the first star you see at night, it will come true. I've been wishing so hard." She stopped drawing, and put the red crayon down on the table. Then she reached for the little doll with red hair next to her, and started playing with her dress.

Jacqueline took a moment to study the drawing the girl had been working on. It was a picture of a big golden star, suspended above what looked to be a sea of red. There was a small purple figure in the red, but she couldn't make out what it was.

"What's that little purple mark?"

Maebe shrugged, and continued playing with the doll's dress.

Jacqueline studied the drawing a little more, trying to understand the meaning, if there was any. "Is this the star you wish on?"

The girl shrugged, once again.

"What's all this red?"

This time Maebe didn't answer at all. At least not for a while. Jacqueline waited, knowing that sometimes you just had to wait to get an answer from the girl, as long as she didn't shrug.

"It's everywhere." She finally said, wiping at her cheek. "I see it everywhere."

"See what?"

"The red. It's on everything. It didn't used to be."

Jacqueline blinked, making another note. "What do you mean?"

"No matter how it's hidden, or where it is, there's always red. There didn't used to be."

"So you see red everywhere now?"

Maebe shrugged again. That's all she would get out of her on that topic for now. "I wish they'd go away." She said once more. "The nightmares, and the bad thoughts. I'd give anything for them to go away."

That's all that she said for the rest of the session, no matter what Jacqueline tried to do, the girl would not speak to her.

* * *

AN: A review or two would be nice, if you would be so kind.


	4. Chapter 4

_A Voice in Her Room_

_Chapter: Four_

* * *

"How was the session, sweetheart?"

"Fine."

"Just fine?" Mary asked as she eyed her daughter in the rear view mirror. "What did you two talk about?"

Maebe shrugged in the back seat of the car, staring down at her feet.

"Okay, well..." Mary tried to think of something to lighten up the mood. "How about we stop for some ice cream?"

All she got in reply was a shrug.

"I don't know about you, but i'm in the mood for some ice cream." She forced a small laugh, and kept a smile on her face, although she felt like breaking down on the spot. What happened to her daughter?

Mary tried to keep the mood cheery, and comfortable, but all her conversation attempts were one sided. She couldn't get so much as a proper response from the girl. She either shrugged, or only said about three words. This was deeply upsetting for Mary. Maebe had been becoming more, and more distant. She wouldn't talk much, and when she did she said very little. Most of her responses were shrugs. She went outside a lot still, but she never played with the neighborhood children anymore, she just sat on the swing out back. The most interaction her parents got from her was during the night, when she woke up screaming from the nightmares. Her eating habits were suffering, she was hardly hungry anymore, and only ate a few bites of every meal. The doctor prescribed special vitamins so she would at least be getting the nutrients she needed. Her health was suffering, and so were her parent's emotions. The counseling didn't seem to help, nor did the medications prescribed to her. She just refused to be a happy child. This weighed more on Mary than she could bare. She just wanted to see her daughter smile again. She missed her smile so much.

The ice cream proved little success. Although Maebe ate all of it, she didn't seem to enjoy it. And as soon as they got home, she went straight out back to the swing.

Mary watched her from the back hall window, a hand on her chest, and the other across her mouth. She bit her lip to keep from crying, but the tears came anyway. Maebe still got the same ice cream flavor, ladybug, she still liked to go outside, her favorite color was still purple, she still asked for her hair to be put up in pig tails everyday, she still was partly the same, but Mary's daughter wasn't Mary's daughter anymore. Even though she got her daughter back that horrible night, she never truly got her back. It was as if part of Maebe had been left behind in that school.

Mary didn't know what to do anymore, no approach seemed to work. So, instead, she curled up on the couch, with an exhausted sigh. Where did Maebe go? It wasn't long before she started to cry silently into the pillows.

* * *

Maebe sat on the swing, slowly swaying over the worn grass. The tips of her shoes lightly grazed the ground as she stared at them. She usually loved being outside, but it wasn't as happy as it used to be. The flowers hadn't bloomed for a while, and it made the yard look sleepy. Maebe hated sleep. She always had nightmares. No matter how hard she tried to stay awake, she'd always fall asleep, and have those horrible nightmares. She wished they'd go away, but they just didn't. The nightmares gave her bad thoughts. Or maybe the bad thoughts gave her nightmares? It was all too confusing, and scary. It made her head hurt. She didn't like to think about the bad thoughts, and nightmares. She just wished they'd go away.

She was afraid of talking about them, revealing what she thought of sometimes. She didn't like remembering the nightmares either. But it's all people ever asked her about. And she didn't like talking to people anyway. They sometimes gave her bad thoughts.

She knew that her mom and dad were sad she didn't talk to them anymore. And she hated making them sad, but she just couldn't talk to them. It'd make her sad too.

She just wished the bad thoughts and nightmares would go away. Then she could talk to her parents, and they wouldn't be sad anymore. But she was too afraid to.

She wished she wasn't afraid either. She wished she was brave. But she wasn't. She just made everyone sad. She couldn't help it if she was sad, or too scared to talk. She just was. And it was all her fault that she made her parents sad. She didn't mean to. She just did.

Maebe continued to look down at her feet, unable to cry for some reason, although she wanted to. She just wanted it all to go away. She wanted her head to stop hurting. She wanted to stop being sad. But she couldn't. She just couldn't.

A small gust of wind brought the trees to life, and made the grass try to tickle her feet. The smoky scent of a fire pit being used rolled it's way over to Maebe. She inhaled deeply, savoring the smell. She loved that smell. The neighbors often used their fire pit, no matter how warm it was outside.

The wind brought all these familiar, comforting sounds, and smells. But there was one sound that wasn't so familiar. It was the rustling of something... paper maybe.

Maebe cast her eyes in the direction of the sound. She spotted a single piece of paper floating on the breeze, making it's way into her yard. It tumbled around, and around, seemingly tripping over itself. Maebe was reminded of a puppy trying to run.

The paper swirled in a spiral a few times, getting lower, and lower to the ground. Then it crashed against the tree trunk, getting stuck in the bark.

Curious, Maebe got up from her swing, and tip-toed over to the trapped paper, running a hand down her arm. Once at the tree she leaned on the trunk, observing the paper struggling to get free, she was almost afraid to touch it. It looked old, and stained yellow with a few tears at the edges. It had something written on it, and perhaps a picture.

Maebe then reached out, and tugged the paper free, her curiosity getting the better of her fear. Her attention was first grabbed by the strange drawing. The drawing was of a spider web with a huge spider eating something that was spilling from a naked man's mouth. There was a weird symbol on the spider's back that looked kind-of like a star. The text bellow the picture was strange too, and Maebe was a little scared to read it, so she didn't. Except for a line that stood out from the rest, written in large red letters:

_'**Hoheo Taralna, Rondero Tarel**.'_

The cryptic wards frightened Maebe as they were burned into her mind. Even after she folded the paper up, and stuffed it into her dress pocket she could still see the words everywhere she looked. Her head hurt badly now, as if something were banging on her skull, trying to get out.

She quickly sat back down on the swing, and tried to think of other things, tried to forget the scary words, and the weird picture, but it was as if she wasn't _allowed _to forget. She felt like she should say the words, they were almost bursting from her lips, but she was too frightened to even whimper. She frantically swept her hand down her arm, and cheeks.

_'Hoheo Taralna, Rondero Tarel... Hoheo Taralna, Rondero Tarel...' _The words kept playing over, and over in her head, begging to be uttered, whispered, shouted, begging to be let loose.

But Maebe kept quiet. She _knew_ how to be quiet, she was an _expert_ at it now. But the words just kept playing over, and over, and over, and over in her head. They stayed so long, that they weren't even scary anymore. They were actually sort of soothing, like a lullaby. Maebe loved lullabies. But she still didn't say the words. The yard looked too sleepy, and she didn't want to wake it up.

* * *

Don Wattkins stepped out of his car, a heavy feeling in his chest as he walked up to the house. Opening the door, he put on the best smile he could. After all that's happened, he had to be strong for his family. They could pull through this, he kept telling himself. They could push through this.

"Hey honey." He called, entering his home.

Hearing no answer he called out again. "Honey?"

Still no answer.

He took a peek in the living room, and saw his wife sitting with her face buried in her hands. "Mary, what's wrong?" He asked, hurrying to his wife's side, and wrapping an arm around her.

"I can't do this anymore..." She sobbed, leaning into his chest. "I just don't know what to do."

Don didn't need to ask what she was talking about. "The counselor said that it would take time for Maebe to heal. So give it some time."

"But she's getting worse! Not better!" Mary cried, emptying herself into her husband. "She's not Maebe anymore!"

"I know." Don cooed, rubbing his wife's back with his hand. "It'll be okay. We can pull through this. We just have to stay strong for her."

"It's so hard."

"I know it is, but we must keep our heads." Don said, trying to reassure his wife as well as himself. "We can pull through this. It'll be alright. We just have to stay strong."

"I just don't know what else to do!" Mary continued to sob hopelessly.

"There's nothing more we can do." Don choked, finding it hard to keep his composure. The whole situation was hopeless. There really was nothing they could do. Nothing was working, and Maebe was only getting worse. "We just stay strong." Those words being said over and over were losing their meaning. How could they stay strong when they were losing their daughter more and more everyday? She was practically disappearing right before their eyes. "We just have to stay strong." Something they didn't think they could do much longer.


	5. Chapter 5

_A Voice in Her Room_

_Chapter: Five_

* * *

It was a lovely afternoon, all the houses on Mulberry Ave had their windows, and front doors open wide to enjoy the balmy weather. The scent of evening meals being made trickled out of the open windows, and congregated in the street where a group of young children gathered to play hopscotch, draw with chalk, and ride on roller skates or scooters. Their laughter in turn could be heard out the windows of the families deciding to spend their afternoon indoors.

It was a happy, carefree moment in the lives that called the street home.

One of the children playing in the street looked up from her chalk drawing at a rich brown house across the pavement. She stood up, dusting off her now multicolored knees, her blond curly hair bouncing off her shoulders. She began to trot towards the house, waving at her friends that she'd be right back.

She ran up the front step, careful not to step on any cracks, and halted in front of the thick wooden door. She always wondered why this door was so big. She tapped the doorbell with her finger, and waited.

Only a few moments passed by before a woman with brown hair opened the door with a curious smile.

"Hello Mrs. Wattkins."

"Oh, hello Victoria."

"Is Maebe home?" The girl asked, twisting her legs together, and almost falling over.

"Yes, I think she's out back right now."

"Okay, i'll go get her." She chirped, darting around the side of the house before Mary could say any more.

As Victoria rounded the second corner she emerged into the Wattkins' back yard where a lone girl sat still on a swing hanging from the large tree.

"Hey Maebe!" She called, running up to the girl, and waving.

Maebe merely looked up in acknowledgment.

"Wanna come play?" Victoria asked, stopping in front of the swing, panting slightly.

All she got in reply was a shake of a head.

"Why not?"

Maebe shrugged, and looked back down at her feet.

"You never wanna play anymore!"

Another shrug.

"Are you mad at me?"

She shook her head quickly, mumbling something under her breath.

"Then what's wrong?"

Another shrug.

"Do you even still wanna be friends? Cuz you sure don't seem like it."

Maebe nodded her head, but still didn't say anything.

Victoria sighed, knowing it was useless to try and get Maebe to do _something_. She'd been trying for a long time.

"Okay, well, when you feel like playing come out front. Kay?"

She sighed again at another shrug. Then bent down, and wrapped Maebe in a hug.

"We miss you Maebe. Hope you feel better soon."

She let go of her friend, and turned to run back to the street.

Something had been wrong with Maebe for a long time. Her parents said that she was just sick, and needed time to get better. But it was taking an _awfully _long time for her to get better. Victoria missed her, she was her best friend. But now Maebe didn't want to play, or even talk to her anymore. It hurt. A lot. But her parents said that Maebe just needed some space, a lot of love, and support. So, Victoria made a point to visit her best friend from time-to-time, and try to make her feel better. But it didn't seem to be working.

She pushed these thoughts away as she re-joined her other friends, and continued her chalk drawing just as Clyde Hendrics sprayed them all with his water gun.

Squeals of dismay, and rounds of laughter sounded from the group outside in the street as Mary finished preparing dinner. She wished her daughter was out there having such fun, but had seen that she chose to stay behind on her swing even though Victoria asked her to play.

With a heavy heart she opened the door to the back yard.

"Maebe!" she called "Why don't you come in for dinner?"

Mary watched the girl get up from the swing, and walk like a zombie to the door held open for her.

Maebe sat down with a sluggish huff at the kitchen table. She didn't lift her hanging head as her father walked into the kitchen.

"Ooo, smells good!" He cheered, flashing a smile at his daughter that went unacknowledged.

"Beef stew, your favorite sweetheart!" Mary directed at Maebe as she set a bowl in front of the girl, pausing to rest a loving hand atop her soft brown hair.

Maebe waited for her parents to sit down with their own bowls, then picked up her spoon, and dipped it into the chunky substance within her bowl. She swallowed a small mouthful of what used to be her favorite meal, but now only tasted like cotton on her tongue. It made her stomach churn as she ate it, but she knew her parents would worry if she didn't.

"So, Maebe, how was your session with Mrs. McCullen?"

She shrugged as she forced another spoonful into her mouth.

"So, same as usual, huh?" Her father lightly teased, winking with a smile.

Maebe shrugged again, and acted as if she were wiping something off her chest.

"Got school tomorrow?"

She nodded, eating a little more.

"Cool. Anything special going on in class?"

Chewing slowly she shook her head.

"No? Well, I heard your school is going to put on a play. Are you going to try out?"

Maebe shook her head again, then pushed the bowl closer to the center of the table.

"I'm full." She mumbled, keeping her head down.

"Are you sure you can't eat any more?" Mary asked her daughter, her brow furrowing.

Maebe shook her head, then got up from her seat, and quickly left the kitchen as if she just couldn't get out of there sooner.

The room was silent for a few moments after she had left, except for the sounds of the neighborhood outside. Then, Mary lightly dropped her spoon in her bowl, and buried her face in her hands.

Don sighed heavily, reaching out to take one of his wife's hands in his. He squeezed it reassuringly, not even attempting to smile. Instead he hung his head, and prayed silently for his daughter while Mary wiped at her eyes.

Would Maebe ever get better?


	6. Chapter 6

_A Voice in Her Room_

_Chapter: Six_

* * *

Maebe lay on her bed, a warm light purple comforter covered her small body. Her green eyes, once bright and full of life now dull and hollow stared empty out the window at the stars, wishing on every singe one of them. She remained mesmerized by the twinkling little lights, giving her comfort where none existed. She saw no red in the night sky, it didn't seem to be able to reach it. But she couldn't either.

She remained still, staring out at the stars, fearing that if she moved she'd scare them away. They made her feel safe, as if they were watching over her. Everything was still; Maebe remained still, her purple curtains remained still, the music box had stopped playing, even the spider in the corner of the room remained still. The only thing that seemed to move was the twinkling stars outside, keeping watch over the young girl. But they weren't the only ones watching.

As she fought to stay awake Maebe new it was a lost battle. Her eyelids felt heavy, and her mind could not focus on any one thing in particular. It kept wondering to things she didn't want to think about. However, one thing she didn't mind to think of was the strange paper she found earlier that day, now tucked away safely under her pillow. She remembered the words on it, and how they were scary at first, but then seemed somehow calming the way they echoed in her head. They sounded pretty, although they were words she'd never seen before, and probably from a different language than she could speak, she knew exactly how they were supposed to sound. The notion didn't scare her one bit.

As she thought of the words, still echoing in her head, she looked up at the twinkling stars in the sky. She made a wish on every single one of them. The same wish she'd hoped to be granted ever since that day.

With the quiet, and the stillness of the room Maebe felt sleep start to cover her in a foggy blanket of darkness. As the words still echoed in her head they seeped out of her with a breath on her lips.

"Hoheo Taralna, Rondero Tarel..."

The most subtle of movements disturbed the stillness of the room as Maebe's eyelids slowly closed over her clouded eyes. As she drifted to sleep, the room remained still. The girl, the curtains, the music box, and the spider all remained still, as if waiting. The whole house was waiting for the ear shattering screams to echo off the walls.

But none came. That night Maebe hardly stirred, her sleep undisturbed by nightmares. Instead, she dreamt of a forest. A vast, serene forest, filled with webs, and a spider that spoke to her.

She only whimpered slightly in her sleep as the back of her neck burned for a brief moment.

It was a quiet night, a still night. One of the most peaceful since the shooting. For once, the house could settle down to rest. For once all was still, and quiet. For once Maebe felt safe all night long in her sleep, watched by her protectors.

When morning came, and she woke to start a new day a lost feeling in her chest returned to a cold home. And as she left her room became still once more. The bed where the girl had slept remained still, the curtains remained still, the music box had stopped playing, and even the spider in the corner of the room remained still.


	7. Chapter 7

_A Voice in Her Room_

_Chapter: Seven_

* * *

"Good morning Maebe, how did you sleep?" Mary asked carefully of her daughter. She hadn't heard any cries from her daughter's room, and she didn't come into their room last night...

"Good."

She almost dropped the bowl of cereal she was carrying to the table. "Oh? No nightmares?" Mary asked setting down the bowl as the young girl sat at the kitchen table, hoping for at least a 'yes', and not just a shrug.

"I had a small one, but it wasn't as bad as they usually are."

A full sentence. "Well, that's good..."

Maebe shrugged as she focused on eating her cereal. Mary watched as she did so, practically speechless. When the girl was finished, she left the table for the counter to take her vitamins. Her mother marveled at her left over bowl. She ate half of it. Half. That's the most she's eaten for breakfast in two months.

"Umm..." Mary tore her attention away from the half empty bowl to look at her daughter as she swallowed her last vitamin. "Want me to put your hair up?"

Maebe shook her head while exiting the kitchen, and scratching the back of her neck. "No. Not today."

"Oh... okay..." Mary half mumbled to herself, and following to the font door where her daughter was putting her backpack on.

"Bye mom." Maebe called, adjusting her glasses, and flashing a quick smile before disappearing out the door.

Mary stood, baffled long after the door had closed. She smiled. She actually smiled. She ate half her cereal, spoke a sentence, and smiled. Maebe hadn't smiled since that day. At all. She hadn't even talked as much as she just did since that day. At least not that Mary knew. Her counselor said that Maebe had spoken little, but had at least spoken to her.

This was... sudden. Just... good. But sudden.

Mary didn't know why it surprised her so, it was what she had been hoping for. But it was still so... sudden.

Still elatedly baffled Mary decided she needed some fresh air. Turning around in a daze she found herself sitting on the back step of the house. It was another beautiful day, just like the day of the shooting. As she looked beside her she noticed that a few of the Asters were beginning to bloom again. Many miraculous things were happening today. Mary was soon surprised to find herself genuinely smiling for the first time in a long while too.

All that day Mary's thoughts were on her daughter, but not in their usual worried way. They were hopeful, and optimistic. Something she hadn't been able to remain for quite some time. Things were changing, there was a new feeling throughout the house that afternoon.

When Maebe came home from school she went to her room instead of outside, but only after she said hello to her mother.

"Hey mom."

Startled Mary looked up from her book. Maebe had spoken to her first? "Oh, hey sweetheart! How was school?"

"Good." She called, rushing up the stairs.

Good. Usually it's a shrug. Mary smiled again. Things definitely seemed to be getting better. This she couldn't wait to share with her husband when he came home that night.

* * *

Maebe felt her heart beat full of excitement in her chest. She took the stairs two at a time. Well, tried to, anyway. She kept tripping, but eventually made it to the top without becoming injured. She didn't notice that she was smiling slightly as she reached the second floor.

Once at her door she threw it open, her smile now almost grin. But as she stood in the doorway her face fell into disappointment, and a little worry. She closed the door behind her, and ventured further into her purple themed room, searching. Then she got an idea.

She pounced at her closet, and yanked the doors open with a yelp of triumph. But she was thoroughly disappointed again.

But then she noticed something. Something moving out of the corner of her eye.

She turned towards the movement, a new smile stretching across her face.

"There you are!"

* * *

"Hey honey." Don Wattkins said as he made his way into the living room, and pecked his wife on the cheek.

"Don, I need to talk to you about Maebe."

"What? What is it? Is she alright?" He asked, worry etched across his face.

"She's great!"

Confused, he crossed his arms. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, she's doing better today for some reason." Mary explained, getting more excited. "She ate half her breakfast this morning, she actually _talked_ to me, she even said a full sentence, and she _smiled_! She _smiled_!"

"She smiled?" Don's eyes widened, taking his wife's hands. "This is wonderful! What got her in such a great mood?"

"I don't know. But she didn't have that bad of nightmares last night." Mary said, not being able to stop smiling.

"Maybe she's getting better."

"Maybe. Lets just hope it stays like this."

"Have you talked to her much?"

"No, I don't want to freak her out."

Don almost laughed. "You're not going to freak her out."

Mary waved his comment away. "Why don't you talk to her?"

"You know, I think I will." Don rested his forehead against his wife's, dropping his voice down to a soft whisper. "Maybe things are finally looking up." With that he pecked her on the lips, then turned to go up stairs.

The mood in the house was most definitely lighter. There was just something about the way the morning went that changed everything. What had happened to Maebe to change her mood? Had it just been the lack of nightmares the night before? But what kept the nightmares at bay?

Mary decided it was best not to question it, and just bathe in the glory. She had an odd feeling blossoming throughout her chest. A feeling that everything was going to be alright. And it made her... happy. That's how she would put it. Simply happy.

* * *

Don made his way up the steps, hoping what his wife had said was true, and not just her imagination. Crisis like these could really mess with your head. As he approached his daughter's door, he could faintly hear her soft voice on the other side.

He knocked three times on the drawing covered door. "Maebe?"

"Come in."

Opening the door he could see Maebe sitting on the bed, her music box in her hands.

"Hey sweetheart." Don said cheerfully, making his way over to sit on the bed next to her.

"Hi dad." She said back, glancing quickly at her closet.

"How was school?"

"Good."

"Really? What'd you do?"

Maebe shrugged. "Stuff."

"Stuff?" Don nudged her playfully. "Did you learn anything?"

She shrugged again.

"Hm. Mom told me you seem to be feeling a little better today." He probed lightly.

"Yeah."

"How come?"

She shrugged. "I slept better."

"Really? That's good!"

Maebe nodded, a faint smile pulled at the corner of her mouth.

"Be sure to tell that to Mrs. McCullen tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay."

"Do you have any homework?"

Don was simply amazed. Maebe was actually talking. He had yet to hear her say a complete sentence howev-

"Just some math, but it's not that hard."

"Oh... well, that's good."

She nodded, twiddling with the music box in her hands.

"What're you up to?" Don asked, pointing to the box.

Maebe shrugged again. "Nothing."

"Okay, well... what would you like for dinner?"

Another shrug.

Apparently Don had exhausted all her conversation ability today. He laughed silently, and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Okay sweetheart. I'll call you down when it's time to eat."

"Okay."

Don then got up from the bed, and made his way out of the room, closing the door behind him.

He stood there for a moment, smiling at the sudden change of pace in his daughter's recovery. Perhaps she really _was_ getting better. He paused as he heard her muffled voice on the other side of the door.

"Anyway, this is my music box. It plays the tune from the mockingbird lullaby. That's my favorite lullaby. Do you wan't to hear it?"

Silence.

"Okay!"

There was the sound of the music box being wound up by it's key, then the faint tune singing sweetly from behind the closed door.

Don blinked a few times. She must be playing with her dolls, how sweet! He left her door to join his wife downstairs, chuckling as he heard her continue to play.

Inside the room the music chimed happily, and two shadows stood facing each other, listening to it's song.


	8. Chapter 8

AN:

There are a few things I would like to address:

1.) I regret to say updates won't be as frequent as they have been for a while. My apologies.

2.) Thank you for all the reviews, you guys are awesome :)

3.) I've been having people asking questions- usually through pm's -about when Claude will make a legit appearance. Let me tell you; this story is going to be mostly through the eyes of Maebe's parents, friends, counselor, and others in her life. This story takes the prospective of the people associated with the life of a person secretly contracted with a demon, in this case, a little girl.

However, I will make another story that's entirely through Maebe's eyes during the whole ordeal, **IF** that is what you all want. I will catch that story up to this one, then update them accordingly so that they correspond with one another. Note that this will mean that the story(ies) will progress slower. Also note that if I am going to go through with that I need** YOU** guys to **TELL ME** in a **REVIEW** via the **BOX** down bellow. And that includes the people who have viewed**/**followed**/**favorited this story, but have not yet reviewed. Not that i'm complaining, I still appreciate your support.

4.) Apologies for this dissatisfactory chapter. I am otherwise pressed for time, and this is just a filler. The 'good stuff' will ensue presently.

Thank you.

* * *

_A Voice in Her Room_

_Chapter: Eight_

* * *

It had been a week since the day Maebe had started to peek out of her shell. She didn't talk much more than she did that first day, but at least she was talking. This brought immense relief to her parents, and a quick call to her counselor assured them that Maebe was only going to get better from here. Although she still had nightmares, her parents only needed to rush into her room with her screaming a couple of times.

One other thing that seemed to change about Maebe was that she was now spending most of her time in her room, instead of going outside. Everyday after school she'd rush up to her room, and stay in there until dinner time, then go right back up to it. Of course she still occasionally went outside, but not as much as she used to.

But, despite all the positive changes in Maebe's behavior, and attitude there was one thing that bothered Mary Wattkins. Maebe no longer wanted her hair to be put up into pigtails. Everyday Mary would ask her if she'd like her hair to be put up into pigtails, and everyday the girl refused. But that didn't worry her too much, and she still asked everyday, just in case.

Mary thought about this as she set down a bowl of cereal in front of her daughter. Her husband also sat at the table, drinking his coffee, and reading the morning paper.

"So Maebe, what are you going to do today."

The girl shrugged. "Dunno."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"Play in my room."

"Well that's new." Don smiled at his daughter from behind his paper, earning a twitch at the corner of Maebe's lips.

Maebe had been a little more interactive than before, and had almost smiled again a few times. Don and Mary had been able to rest a little easier because of that. They were making progress.

Casting her glance out the window Mary took in yet another beautiful day. It had been like this all week, perhaps the weather was making Maebe feel better.

"Looks like it's going to be another wonderful day today, not a cloud in the sky."

Don grunted in agreement as he took another sip of his coffee.

Maebe shook her head. "It's going to rain later today." She said, scooping a spoon full of cereal into her mouth.

"Oh?" Mary looked out the window again at the clear skies. "How do you know?"

"Mr. Spider told me."

Mary shared a confused glance with her husband, and he put down his paper.

"Who's Mr. Spider?"

"My friend."

"Your friend?"

"Mhm. I play with him in my room all the time."

They looked at each other again, baffled. Neither of them remembered Maebe having any friends over, especially one with a name like Mr. Spider. It almost sounded as if...

Then, as it slowly dawned on them, they shared a look of relieved realization. Her _imaginary_ friend. This wasn't the first time she's had one, so it wasn't too much of a concern.

"Oh!" Mary nodded, laughing slightly. "Is Mr. Spider down here right now? Would he like some cereal too?" She asked, playing along.

"No, he's in my room right now."

"Well, I should very much like to meet him."

Maebe shook her head again. "He wouldn't like that. He's very shy. In fact..." She looked around herself, then dropped her voice to a loud whisper. "I'm actually not supposed to tell you we're friends."

"Oh, I see." Mary continued to tidy up the counter. "Well, he has nothing to be shy about. Any friend of yours is a friend of ours, right honey?"

"Oh yeah!" Don gave Maebe a thumbs up, also playing along. "Definitely."

"I'm full." Maebe pushed her still full bowl of cereal away from herself, looking at her mother to be excused.

"Are you sure? You didn't eat very much."

She nodded, a pleading look in her green eyes.

"Oh all right." Mary gave in, clearing the bowl from the table.

Maebe immediately sprung up from the table, and rushed out of the kitchen to get up stairs.

Don chuckled as he went back to his paper. "Mr. Spider. Where does she come up with these names?"

"I thought she didn't like spiders." Mary commented, cleaning dishes in the sink.

"No kidding. Isn't she a bit old to be having an imaginary friend?"

She paused to look incredulously as her husband. "Don, she's seven."

"I know, but still..."

Mary turned back to the sink. "Well, I don't think we should risk ruining her mood by telling her she can't have an imaginary friend."

"I'm not going to tell her she can't have an imaginary friend, i'm just saying that I find it a bit odd that she's still creating them at her age."

"What is so odd about having an imaginary friend at seven? I remember having one when I was her age."

"Yes, well, that's different." Don shifted his paper. "Shouldn't kids nowadays be making friends with their iPods, and cell phones, and the internet?"

Mary giggled, and shook her head. "Well, what would you rather our daughter be interested in? The internet, or an imaginary friend?"

"Ooo, that's a tough one." Don got up from the table, and stepped over to the sink. He wrapped his arms around Mary's waist, earning a slight giggle. He kissed her cheek, and buried his face into her hair, breathing in the scent he had long since come to love.

"Remember when we were kids, and it was all about drive-in movies, and Pink Floyd, and pep fests?"

"Yes, I remember."

"I remember I fell in love with you the first time I laid eyes on you in junior-high."

Mary blushed, and squeezed his hand. "Oh, stop."

"I'm not kidding." Don gently rocked back and forth, holding his love close. "When I first saw you, I thought; 'she's the one'. And I knew, I just had to have you."

"And what about now? I was much younger then, much more appealing."

"Nah, you're still as foxy as you were before."

"Oho, Don!" Mary laughed as he turned her around, and kissed her playfully.

They smiled against each other's lips, holding one another for a while. It was moments like these that made Mary feel at peace, like everything really was going to be alright.


	9. Chapter 9

AN:

In consideration of my last author's note:

What I said about this story only being from other people's perspective, and addressing readers' questions about when Claude will come about, I **don't** mean that he won't be making an appearance _at all_. I just meant that he won't appear as often as some people may have been expecting (by that I mean he won't suddenly be appearing in every chapter). As said, this story won't be from Maebe's perspective, but how long do you think a little girl can keep her demon secret? No, Claude will be making several appearances in this story. If I didn't intend him to then why, I ask you, would I mention him in this story? But when, where, how, and why he appears? Well, that's something I cannot tell you. It could be at the very end, not until later, in a few chapters... in this chapter... Who knows? ;)

* * *

_A Voice in Her Room_

_Chapter: Nine _

* * *

Mary made her way down the hall while fumbling to secure the watch around her wrist, the narrow walls that used to make her feel slightly claustrophobic now giving her comfort every time she walked down them. As she neared Maebe's room he could hear her voice on the other side of the door, playing per usual. She knocked gently on the door, and the girl's voice immediately halted.

"Maebe? I'm going to the store, do you want to come with me?"

"No thanks." Maebe called back.

"Are you sure? Will you be okay here by yourself?"

"Of course! Mr. Spider's watching me."

Mary smiled slightly at her daughter's play.

"Well, Mrs. Garberg is in her garden just next door if you need anything."

"Okay."

"Do you want me to pick something up for you?"

"No, thanks."

"Do you want me to wait until dad gets home to go?"

"No, i'll be fine."

"Are you sure? Do you wan't me to call a babysitter, because I can-"

"Mooom!" Maebe whined impatiently. "Just go! I'll be fine!"

Mary chuckled, and finished securing the watch. "Okay sweetheart, i'll be back soon. I love you!"

"Love you too!"

As soon as she started to descend the stairs Mary heard Maebe's voice resume playing once again, the sweet sound bringing back memories of a time less complicated, and more innocent.

Mary grabbed her purse from the table next to the front door, and exited the quiet home, locking the door behind her. After triple checking that it was properly locked, she made her way off the side of the house to the next door neighbor's yard.

"Mrs. Garberg!" She called to a lady well past her prime bent over her flowers with a green sunhat, and loose fitting yard-word attire.

"Yes dear?" The lady, Mrs. Irene Garberg, answered back, standing up from her work with a creak of her joints.

Mary reached the white picket fence with a pleasant smile in greeting. "Hello Irene, how are you doing?"

"Oh, just fine dear!" Irene cooed, flashing a rather friendly smile in return. "And yourself?"

"Good, good. Hey, listen, I was wondering if you could keep an eye out on my house. I'm running to the store for a bit, and i'm leaving Maebe home. I told her to come find you if she needed anything. Is that alright?"

"Sure, sure! I'm not going anywhere, just working on my azaleas. Aren't they beautiful this year?" Irene stood back a step to admire her flowers. And they were indeed perfect.

"Yes, they are very beautiful."

"And how is Maebe? Is she any better?"

Mary nodded slowly. "She's getting a tad better. Not a whole lot, but it's progress, and it's a good sign that she'll be recovering soon."

"Oh, well that's good. The poor child. The Lord only knows what she's been through."

"Yes, we're all praying for her. And as I said, she seems to be getting better. We'll just have to wait and see."

Irene nodded, then clapped her gloved hands together. "Well, I think i've kept you here chatting long enough, dear. I will keep an eye out for Maebe, don't you worry."

"Thank you Irene, I really appreciate it. And good luck with your azaleas!" Mary called, backing slowly to her car.

"It has nothing to do with luck, dear. It's the fertilizer!" Irene chuckled, then raised a hand to wave goodbye. "Ta ta!"

Mary waved back, then fully turned around. Nearing her car she chanced one last glance up at Maebe's window, just to be sure she was still in her room. She was of course. Mary continued heading to her car, until she stopped dead in her tracks, and snapped her attention back to the window.

She could have sworn she saw a shadow cross it. If she thought it was Maebe's she wouldn't be at all concerned, except that it didn't look like Maebe's shadow. It was too big to be her.

Mary stared long, and hard at the window. Waiting for... something. The shadow to cross again, maybe? Something about it... unsettled her to a degree that she did not like at all.

"Something the matter dear?" Mrs. Garberg called, peering over at Mary curiously.

Snapping out of her trance she quickly flashed a smile at her neighbor. "No, everything's fine!"

Mary glanced once more at the window. Nothing. She shook her head, and continued on towards her car. It must just be her mind playing tricks on her. Nothing more.

As she got in her car, and started the ignition she placed a hand over her heart, just realizing how fast it was beating. Clearing her throat, and placing both hands on the wheel, Mary pulled out of the drive like nothing had ever happened.

But her heart still pulsed rapidly as that shadow lingered in the back of her mind like a particularly terrifying nightmare. It had to be nothing, right?

* * *

Mrs. Irene Garberg knelt over her garden, humming a nameless tune to herself as she pulled up troublesome weeds. It had been a fine day, but now she could see dark clouds gathering in the distance. Well, at least she didn't have to water her garden.

She had just started humming the tune again when the sound of a door being opened reached her ears. Looking up she spotted the small figure of Maebe Wattkins emerging from her house, a look of purpose set on her features.

"Oh, hello Maebe!" Irene waved.

The girl waved back, but didn't say anything.

"What're you up to dear?"

Maebe pointed to the flowers in front of her house before kneeling down to examine them.

"Oh, getting some flowers?"

She nodded, and pulled up five of the specially chosen purple flowers.

"Oh, those are lovely dear!"

Maebe sort of smiled before waving goodbye, and approaching her door once more.

"Alright then, goodbye!"

As she disappeared behind the door Irene shook her head at the young girl. She used to be such a friendly child, and knew how to light up a room with her smile. She was always so sociable, and would take time to come over to actually say hello. She would even sometimes come help in the garden if she had time. Then Irene would make lemonade, and they would sit out on the front porch drinking it, talking about school, and gardening, and many other things.

But now that Maebe didn't seem to exist any more.

Irene went back to her flowers, and resumed humming the tune, but not as happy as before. Her smile was now gone, and was instead replaced by a slight frown. She glanced up as the clouds rolled closer, and closer towards the otherwise unaware neighborhood. In a way, it almost seemed fitting for them to come. The shining sun just didn't seem right for the sadness the plagued the people living along that street named Mulberry Ave.

* * *

Mary pushed her cart half full of groceries through the aisle, going down the list of items she needed, and checking them off one by one as she acquired them. She came across a shelf of handy little boxes shaped perfectly so you could store sandwiches in them for a lunch box. She picked out the purple one, knowing Maebe would like that one the most.

She continued browsing down the aisles, scanning the shelves for any items she may need. As she ventured further a young boy, no older than five, sped past her, a plastic dinosaur held in his hand as if it were flying. He had a wide smile on his face, and was giggling with joy as he played.

Oh, how Mary missed when Maebe would do that. It had only been a few months before when she was her normal, cheery self, but it felt like years. Mary looked sorrowfully back at her list. She wished she could do _something_. Maebe's counselor told her that all she really could do was give her daughter patience, love, and total support. It didn't seem like enough. But, if that really was all she could do, then Mary would do just that. She didn't intend to give up on her daughter's recovery. She would do anything to get her _real_ daughter back, not just her hollow shell. They just had to draw her out somehow...

Maybe they all just needed to get away from home. Go out of town, or something. Perhaps escaping to a different setting, leaving the bad memories for a while would help.

As Mary thought about ways she could help Maebe recover she had completely forgotten about what had unsettled her prior to coming to the grocery store. She was determined to make sure her daughter got better, and would not give up until Maebe was as close to her old self as possible.

That, she promised to herself, to her husband, and to Maebe.


End file.
